Injection of 0.02 ml of Ringer solution into cisterna magna of Mongolian gerbils was administered 2 hours before subjecting the animals to bilateral occlusion of the common carotid arteries for 15 minutes. Immediately before the ischemic occlusion the gerbils were given 2 ml. of 5% glucose intraperitoneally. Mortality of these animals following the release of clipping was compared with that in other groups consisting of: 1. gerbils subjected to bilateral carotid occlusion alone, b. gerbils subject to occlusion and administration of glucose and c. gerbils which received intracisternally Ringer solution 2 hours before the occlusion, but not glucose. The group of gerbils subjected to Ringer solution and glucose injections prior to occlusion showed 80% survival rate after 30 days of clip release. This compared with 40% survival of animals subjected to injection of Ringer solution before occlusion. The survival rate of gerbils subjected to occlusion alone or occlusion with intraperitoneal glucose injection was 20% and 15% respectively. Assays of the main energy metabolites revealed no significant differences between various groups.